eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1505 (16 September 1997)
Synopsis Phil eventually sleeps in the Arches, while Peggy and George spend all night looking for him. Early next morning, there's a beating on the Vic door, and it's Tiffany's father, complete with suitcases, who has just been released from hospital. Tiffany gives him breakfast, and Grant is furious when he sees him. Her father insists that he hadn't assumed he could stay here, but just needs a place to drop off his suitcases while he looks for somewhere for the night. Grant says they don't have any spare rooms, as Phil is staying there too. Diane sees Bianca on the stall and says that she understands that Bianca has to get up early to set up her stall, but could she please not flush the toilet, as it wakes up Jacques, and she can't get him back to sleep. Bianca is astonished at Diane's nerve and complains to Pat when she sees her. Pat offers to let Diane and Jacques stay at her place for a few days to let Bianca and Ricky have some time to themselves. Pat mentions it to Ricky, who says that they are really enjoying having Diane stay and when Pat invites Diane to come to her house, Ricky gets offended and says doesn't she like it staying at their place? Pat diplomatically says that he and Bianca should spend some time on their own. Polly turns up in the office all dressed up in a pinstripe jacket and a skirt and says she's got the money. Tony laughs at her "smart" clothes, while saying she looks really good though. She says she had to make the effort and it was worth it for £2,000. She has asked her father, and told him this was a story that would make Fleet Street and she may have a chance to become a top flight journalist if she can get it. This is enough to persuade him as his ambition has always been that. They arrange a meeting with Jamie. Annie tells George to sort out Dixon quickly and shut him up. George says it's difficult when it's an old friend but he is working on it. Dixon's emotional appeal seems to have worked, because George tells Annie, that she should remember when her mother died and they stayed at Dixon's house? George goes to the Arches to see Phil and tell him to apologise to Peggy about yesterday. Phil tells George he's decided to visit a friend in Scotland for a while. George tells him to make sure he sees Peggy before he goes. He doesn't, and George and Peggy argue when she discovers that he saw Phil this morning and she tells him to stop interfering. Tiffany's father is at the bar and he observes the family rows and discussions between George and Peggy about Phil. When she comes back to serve, he starts a conversation about how ungrateful children are - you give up everything for them, and they don't appreciate it. He goes on to say how he would love to be closer to his two, and eventually Peggy offers him Phil's room since he has left for a few days. Grant is incredulous, and bitches to Tiffany that she has got what she wanted now. Irene tells Sarah off for neglecting Joe, and she happens to see Alex in the square later, so she invites him for tea. He says he is very busy and can't spare the time, but she insists, as only Irene can! She tells Alex that he may be a church man but he is not Sarah's parent, and that she doesn't like to see anyone take advantage of Sarah - Sarah has no spare time because she is doing all his donkey work, and it has to stop. Alex is stunned and speechless! George sees Jamie leaving Dixon's flat as he arrives. He asks who that was, and Dixon tells him the whole story - it is his boyfriend who is blackmailing him. He also tells George that he knows all about his business dealings so George is implicated too. George is upset by this turn of events, and he drives around following Jamie, and stops the car and forces him to get in. Jamie is on his way to meet Polly and Tony who have the money ready to give him. They're disappointed when he doesn't turn up. Credits Main cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes